In a variety of different contexts, it is desirable to test electronic equipment and collect data from the tests for evaluation and analysis. Particular pieces of electronic equipment require input that is specifically tailored. Accordingly, administering a test to multiple types of electronics can require redundant programming for each piece of equipment.
The present disclosure provides a computer implemented system for conducting testing of electronic devices. The system includes a first processing sequence that retrieves a first data specification for a first electronic device species according to a first plurality of commands specified by a user; a second processing sequence that retrieves a first test protocol according to a second plurality of commands specified by a user, the first test protocol being configured to test any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; a third processing sequence that executes the first test protocol to generate a first data structure, the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; a fourth processing sequence that interprets the first data specification for the first electronic device species and extracts data from the first data structure according to the interpretation of the first data specification; a fifth processing sequence that generates a second data structure specific to the first electronic device species using data extracted from the first data structure and according to instruction contained within the first data specification for the first electronic device species; a sixth processing sequence that outputs the second data structure to a first device of the first electronic device species; a seventh processing sequence that receives a third data structure from the first device of the first electronic device species; and an eighth processing sequence that interprets the data specification for the first electronic device species and extracts data from the third data structure according to the interpretation of the first data specification.
A second embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer implemented method for conducting testing of electronic devices. The method including: retrieving a data specification for an electronic device species in response to a first plurality of commands specified by a user; retrieving a test protocol in response to a second plurality of commands specified by a user, the test protocol describing a test suitable for any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; executing the test protocol to generate a first data structure, the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; extracting data from the first data structure; generating a second data structure by organizing the extracted data according to instructions provided by the data specification for the electronic device species; receiving a third data structure generated by a device of the electronic device species; extracting data from the third data structure according to instructions present within the data specification for the electronic device species; and generating a fourth data structure by organizing the data extracted from the third data structure according to instructions provided by the data specification for the electronic device species.
Yet another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer readable medium storing code for controlling a testing system to dynamically generate a client-type-specific testing instruction and client-type-generic testing response. The code includes instructions to: retrieve a data specification for an electronic device species in response to a first plurality of commands specified by a user; retrieve a test protocol in response to a second plurality of commands specified by a user, the test protocol describing a test suitable for any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; execute the test protocol to generate a first data structure, the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; extract data from the first data structure; generate a second data structure by organizing the extracted data according to instructions provided by the data specification for the electronic device species; receive a third data structure generated by a device of the electronic device species; extract data from the third data structure according to instructions present within the data specification for the electronic device species; and generate a fourth data structure by organizing the data extracted from the third data structure according to instructions provided by the data specification for the electronic device species.
Yet another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a software conversion system comprising a user interface adapted to permit a user to control processing and to select input files, a first system for converting a first plurality of control system data into a second plurality of control system data, wherein said first plurality of control system data is generic with respect to at least a first target system, said second plurality of control system data is specific with respect the first target system, the first system converting the first plurality of control system data into the second plurality of control system data by associating bit representations of the first plurality of control system data with a first plurality of predetermined data identifiers associated with said second control system data, wherein said user interface is further adapted to permit a user to manually associate said first plurality of bit representations with said first plurality of predetermined data identifiers.
These and other features of the present disclosure will become more apparent and the subject matter of the disclosure will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.